


Les Monstres et la Goule

by theflarpchampion



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflarpchampion/pseuds/theflarpchampion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An experiment of combining two worlds that never should be brought together. Edits "should" follow this post.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Les Monstres et la Goule

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment of combining two worlds that never should be brought together. Edits "should" follow this post.

I  
A flickering street lamps lit the path as the centaur Aegeus walked through the city with his mistress Miki on his back. The night’s wind blew across their faces bringing them the scent of wildflowers and pine. They continued walking until they reached the entrance to the local park at which point Miki dismounted Aegeus and held his hand; this was a date afterall. Striding forward they abandoned the soft hum of the electric lights for the pale glow of the full moon, clearly visible through the trees.

“What a perfect night,” the centaur said raising his head to get a better view of the moon, then turning to give Miki a seductive smile,“the kind of night that makes me want to get a bite to eat.” 

She smiled back, saying nothing but tightening her grip on Aegeus’ hand. For although the laws were soon to be revised, it was still forbidden to share each other’s love as he was suggesting. Further and further the couple went into the heavily wooded park until even the moon could barely light their path. Some leaves were disturbed, startling Miki and causing her to jump into her companion. 

“Nothing but the wind,” Aegeus stated reassuringly.

Though they had hardly felt any wind since arriving. They soon came across a small clearing, a popular place for games and picnics. They both lie down to view the stars. Nothing could be heard except the crickets that surrounded them. Miki rolled on her side to look Aegeus in the eyes. She pushed aside her fears of being caught and pressed her lips into his. Wrapping their arms around each other they, kissed with a growing passion. Eventually Aegeus knelt over her, straddling her torso with his forelegs.

Breaking away for a moment, Aegeus looked into her eyes, “we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Fuck the agents, fuck the law, and fuck every coward who abides by it. I want you, and I want you now.”

Miki looked down as she began to undo the belt that held her skirt up when she was suddenly dragged out from under her lover in a flash of blue. Aegeus bolted up and quickly ran in the direction Miki was taken. In under a minute he had chased whatever had taken his mistress into the forest and to a large tree where Miki hung from from a rope tied to her feet. 

“Run Aegeus!” Miki shouted.

“Oh it’s much too late for that I’m afraid,” a semi-muffled voice said as a humanoid figure jumped down from the same tree facing Aegeus.

The figure looked human except for the face, which in the darkness of the forest, was difficult to see in full detail. One eye was covered by a square leather eye-patch while the other was jet black with a crimson iris. Around the good eye was pale skin, yet the rest of the face was as black as the night around them. Where the mouth should have been was a lipless smile exposing two sets of white teeth and red gums.

It turned around to Miki, “Don’t worry my sweet, you’re bonds shall be cut as soon as I’m finished with your boy-toy over here.” As he said this a he caressed her face with his hand.

“Let her go this instant!” Aegeus exclaimed drawing the bow he carries with him.

“Oh I do love it when they fight.”

Aegeus fired his bow, but before the arrow could reach the kidnapper it was deflected by another flash of blue. Now behind this foe was a translucent planaria shaped tentacle that protruded from his lower back and pulsed with a blue aura. In one swift motion, the creature cut Miki’s ropes and kicked her several meters into a nearby tree rendering her unconscious.

“What a perfect night,” it said unzipping it’s teeth, “the kind of night that makes me want to get a bite to eat.”

He then lunged at Aegeus simultaneously biting into Aegeus’ neck and plunging his tentacle into Aegeus’ stomach. Blood quickly pooled on the fallen leaves as Aegeus felt his consciousness slip away.

“You went rather quickly. Not enough fight in you I guess.”

Miki awoke to the sound of flesh being ripped apart and the squishy chewing of raw meat. Terrified she stood up and though in sever pain, ran as fast as she could to the nearest police station. Although she tried to lead them to the location the crime had taken place, she was forced to be admitted into a hospital for her injuries and a patrol was sent to the park.

The first light of morning was streaming through the leaves of the trees when the remains were eventually found. All that remained of Aegeus was the lower portion of his body and some scattered bones. Where his human segment was now only tattered flesh with clear evidence of it being bitten off. The entire scene was covered in blood and a saliva.

“This is the third time a non-human has been gone missing in this part of town, though this is the first body we’ve recovered,” the captain said, “Alert the media, the people need to know that it’s not safe at night anymore.”

An officer ran off to present the story to the local news and hold a press conference.

“Sir, does this not remind you of twenty five years ago?” a subordinate officer asked.

“What are you getting at?”

“I’m only wondering, that after all these years if it is time to reinstate the CCG.”

“If what you are suggesting is true, there is no doubt that they would be protected under the current law. We’ll need more conclusive evidence to do anything so bold especially since we are striving for peace with non-humans. You shall lead an investigation on this matter.”

“I guess that makes me an investigator eh?”

“This is no joking matter, find out if we really are dealing with a ghoul, then we’ll see what needs to be and can be done about it.”

The commander left as officer Mado continued to examine the violent scene.


End file.
